Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past Revised
by Irrisa Taisho
Summary: After several years of hiatus i'm back and I felt this story needed a revised version before i continued it.
1. Irrisa Potter

A/N: Well after several years of Hiatus I'm back and I'm first rewriting the chapters I have up as now looking back on them there are really choppy in places.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Irrisa Potter

James Potter was not a normal parent in more than one way. For one, he was a wizard. For another, He tended to follow old wizarding traditions; in particular the tradition of the male first born. To his luck, or in his case, shame, his first born was not the anticipated male but a little baby girl. When following the old pureblood traditions this was considered to be a big disgrace. Now some would say he was pushing theses traditions anyways seeing as he was married to a muggleborn woman but to him there was a huge difference. As one of the most prominent pureblood families, the Potters were fairly wealthy and fairly important within the world and James Potter would do everything he could to keep it that way.

Said gentleman was currently pacing back and forth across the rug with an irritated scowl across his face. After several more minutes of this he could no longer hold his tongue.

"I can't take that infernal racket any longer! Lily, if you don't shut that damn thing up I will; permanently!" There was no mistaking the underlying threat in the man's voice. Lily was 100% sure he would go through with that threat if pushed.

Lilly Potter was sitting in the living room with a sniffling baby in her arms. Lily herself was a beautiful woman. Her vibrant red hair cascaded down her back in small curls and she was slender. This gave her an elegant look which complemented her calming presence. What almost nobody knew was that her calming presence was due to her empathetic abilities which she rarely used. Despite all the striking features her eyes were what stood out the most. They were the brightest green almost anyone had ever seen. These were the window into her heart and soul. If anyone were to look into her eyes now all they would see is sadness and pain. Those eyes were currently focused at the bundle in her hands.

'_Shh… calm down my little one. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you.'_

The baby in her arms calmed down instantly. To the outside world the baby had just calmed down suddenly for no reason. No one, not even her husband, knew that she could speak telepathically. It was something that she kept to herself. After the little girl quieted down Lily brought her eyes away from the bundle to look up into her husbands furious brown eyes.

"You will do no such thing, James Harold Potter." Lily's voice was hard and unyielding as she stared straight into her husband's eyes, daring him to challenge her.

Though he stood a formidable 6 feet tall and acted in a way that demanded respect, James Potter was normally a very gentle person. This and his unnaturally unruly black hair were what made him stand out. His brown eyes were alight with fury as he stared at his wife. For a couple seconds it looked as if he was going to dare challenge her but decided better of it and turned on his heels and stomped out of the room, slamming to door behind him. Lily slumped back into her seat and turned her eyes top the now sleeping child in her arms. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the conversation she had with her doctor and nurses the day her daughter was born.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Lily, push. You can do it." James said, trying to encourage his wife.

"NEVER AGAIN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Lily screamed at her husband while crushing his fingers.

"Sir, would you please leave now. I will call you back in when we are done."

James reluctantly listened to the nurse. Before he left the room he gave lily a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you lily."

Lily nodded and James left the room. The minute James left the room he was jumped on by his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"What happened?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Is it born yet!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you…"

James held up his hand." Everything's fine, the nurse asked me to leave, no he is not born yet, and no. Nothing is wrong."

As James was reassuring his friends that everything was alright, lily was busy talking to the doctors and nurses about her baby.

"What are you going to tell him lily?"

"I am going to tell him the truth. I will not hide my baby."

"Lily, if James knows that his first born was…is a girl…"

"He will just have to live with it."

"Lily, you know how he can be when he's determined about something. You also know his views on the traditions. Yes he may not believe in all of them but this one…"

"I know but it's ridiculous! Just because she's the firstborn she'll have to put up with ridicule and slander for something she couldn't, and we couldn't, control? That is such a stupid tradition! I don't care what James has to say, no one and I mean **no one** will harm my baby girl!"

Lily then took her eyes away form the nurse and looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms and made a promise to her baby girl. "I will let no one cause you harm my little girl. I promise this as your mother that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

END FLASHBACK

Lily shook her head to get rid of the memory and looked closely at her daughter lying peacefully in her arms sleeping. She had taken to doing this when she was depressed. For the third time that day she studied every detail about her daughter. Irrisa Iris Potter, the name lily gave her, was a small baby. Her tiny hands lightly gripped lily's cloak as she peacefully slept. Even though she didn't have much hair, you could tell that she would inherit her mother's vibrant red hair and if her eyes had been open, they would have been the same striking green eyes as well. She was a carbon copy of her mother. Lily smiled and arose from her chair careful not to wake Irrisa. She went upstairs and walked down the hall to Irrisa's room and carefully placed the sleeping baby in the crib and pulled the blankets around her. She kissed her forehead and as she left the room she made another promise to her daughter.

"Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of that."

A/N: There now I feel more satisfied with how the chapter is :) Once all chapters are revised I'll be hopefully updating with new chapters as soon as I can. Let me know if you liked this version or the old version better. Thanks!


	2. Malicious Intentions

A/N: Here's the revised second chapter. The old disclaimer still applies though. I don't own any of J. 's characters, scenes or fluff but Irrisa is my character :)

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Malicious Intentions

Sun filtered through the curtains of the window preparing to wake the occupant of the room. Too bad for the sun, the occupant was already up and about for the day. Lily Potter was pacing back and forth in her daughters room. The only sound you could hear besides her feet on the carpet was her mutterings.

"Can I really do this? I can't have her stay here if he's actually going to act on his threats! But…it's my daughter…" She walked over and looked down upon the sleeping image of her daughter. After staring at her and memorizing every feature she came to her decision.

Just that morning Lily had noticed that James was in a worse mood than normal and he had kept making comments that put her on edge. That was where her previous dilemma had arisen from. Over the last couple months Lily had been hoping to get through to her husband and have him at least accept their daughter was his with no luck. She had slowly got the sinking feeling that her daughter would have to leave. This tore her in two. On one side she loved her daughter more than life itself and swore to protect her and on the other she still loved her husbands, faults and all. She had first played with the idea of sending Irrisa away but there was no where to go. Just having the last name Potter would cause animosity towards her in this time. She had then got this sudden crazy idea and had been researching it every since. After many calculations she had finally come up with the right spell/rune combination the only problem being one thing. There was no way to test the theory. She had been ground to a sudden halt and had thrown out the idea. Now that idea came back to her more sudden than before. At this point there was no choice; tested or not she would need to go through with the spell and hope for the best. After taking a deep breath she moved away from the crib and started to pack anything she thought her daughter might need..

"Clothes. Yes."

"Diapers, and other necessities. Yes."

"Toys. Yes"

"The letters. Yes."

After confirming she had grabbed everything she thought necessary she moved the bag over by the door, took one last look at the crib and her daughter, and went down stairs.

**Meanwhile…**

"God damn it! Why is there always a shit load of paperwork!" James cursed, slamming his quill down onto his pile of papers.

"James, watch your language." Sirius said, unthinking. Remus' head snapped up knowing where Sirius was going.

"Why should I, Padfoot?"

Sirius Black sighed. "Because, Prongs, you have a daughter now and you need to watch your mouth around her."

"What daughter? I have no children, Padfoot."

Sirius's eyebrows rose above his hairline as Remus frowned.

"What do you mean James, you have a daughter." Remus said slowly and calculated.

James, disregarding the change of formality, yelled " I HAVE NO CHILDREN!"

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

James and Remus turned to see Sirius standing with a look of seriousness hardly ever seen on his face.

"You are being a prat! So what if your first-born is a girl? She is your daughter and it is your responsibility to be a father to her!"

"How dare you accuse me of not doing my responsibility! Your one to talk Sirius! Look at your family!"

Silence descended upon the room as Remus and Sirius sat stunned at what James had just implied. James then continued on oblivious to what he had just unleashed.

"It won't matter soon anyways. Soon the stain that thing has brought upon the Potter name will be cleaned any everything will return to how it used to be."

Remus sucked in a breath. "James, you aren't suggesting what I think you are."

"Yes I am, Moony. By tomorrow, I will have no daughter."

Remus' whole demeanor changed and became more determined. He had realized there was no reasoning with his friend so he would have to do it the hard way. "I won't let you drive yourself farther into idiocy. Until you can grow the hell up please refrain from contacting me and if you do have any sort of contact you are to call me Remus. The friend who called me Moony wouldn't be acting this idiotic. Now excuse me, I have to go and let Lily know of her husbands threat towards her daughter." At this Remus turned around and started to walk out of the room. He never made it to the door.

"Stupefy!"

Remus was hit in the back from the stunner and fell to the floor.

"James! What are yo-" Sirius outcry of surprise was cut short.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius also fell to the floor, unable to move.

James walked over and looked down at Remus. "I won't have you interfering. Now excuse me, I have a previous engagement to attend to."

With that James left the room, leaving the two furious aurors on the floor to try and find a way out of this mess and warn Lily.

**Back at the Potters Home**

"There."

Lily lowered her quill and read over the second letter she had decided to write once more to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. When she was sure that she hadn't, she placed the letter inside the envelope. The letter was for whoever found Irrisa. The original letter was for Irrisa herself when she was older and able to understand the situation. She placed the envelope in the bag of supplies with the first letter so that whomever found Irrisa would see it. She looked up at the clock to see that it was only 2:34pm. James wouldn't be home until 6:00pm so she figured she had time before she had to say goodbye to her daughter.

CRASH.

Lily's head whipped around and she became scared. Who was here? She crept out of the room quietly and looked down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw James standing in the doorway looking furious. His head went from left to right and Lily realized that he was looking for her and Irrisa.

She quickly ducked back into the room, grabbed the bag and letter then quickly and quietly ran to the crib and grabbed Irrisa. Irrisa was unnaturally quiet which made Lily think that she somehow knew that it was imperative that she remain silent.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing dear wife of mine."

Lily froze and turned around to see her husband in the doorway.

"What do you think you were going to do? Handing her over to someone else won't solve anything" James asked.

"Yes James I was going to hand her over to someone else but you are mistaken if you thought it wouldn't make a difference. Now move, I don't want to hurt you."

"That should be my line. Now you see, I came here to fix this disgrace upon the Potter name and I intend to stick to my plan!" James then lunged at Lily and tried to grab Irrisa but wasn't quick enough to out maneuver his wife. Lily, quicker than James could blink, had taken out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Expelliarmus!"

James went flying back into the wall, his wand flying out of his hand and into the corner. Lily took that moment to run past him and out the door. James quickly recovered from the brief dizziness and rushed over to the corner to grab his wand and followed Lily out the door.

Lily had made it halfway across the living room when James entered and shouted out a spell that locked the door on the other side. Lily then had no choice but to turn and stare at James.

"There, you see. It's pointless to run. I'm happy to see you understand that."

"James…"

"Come on, Lily. Give me the baby. You see how this…thing…has come between us. If we get rid of it everything can go back to normal." James pleaded.

"You want me to give up my baby so that **you** can be happy? What about me? No Jamaes. Nothing can return to normal. I have seen what you can be and it scares me. I'm sorry James. I can't stand who you've become just because you became a father to an innocent baby girl." Lily's voice cracked with emotion.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Lily, give me the baby and I promise everything will be al-"

"NO!"

"Lily!"

Lily took a deep breath and started to chant a complicated string of spells that James couldn't even begin to understand. As her chanting was continuing several runes previously drawn in anticipation for this spell started to glow.

James realized that he needed to stop the spell so he tried to rush to Lily and interrupt her only to be thrown back by an invisible barrier.

As her chanting came close to the end Lily started to glow a pale blue. Within seconds the room was filled with wind, the vortex centered upon Lily.

As Lily finished the last words of her chant a small portal opened up in front of her.

As the portal opened Lily prayed. "Please, Merlin. Send my daughter somewhere safe and protect her."

Lily then kissed Irrisa's forehead, and with her tears cascading down her face, sent her daughter through the portal. A flash blinded both Lily and James for a couple of seconds and when they looked back after it died down, the portal had closed taking Irrisa with it.

A/N: Yay revised chapter 2 complete. Again let me know how the revision went and any ideas are good too! :)


	3. Problems at the Potters

A/N: Revise of chapter 3 :)

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Part Two: Problems at the Potters

After several minutes of stunned silence James, fuming stomped up to his wife.

"How dare you defy me!"

SMACK.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded around the room for about 30 seconds before some guests made their appearance known.

"**JAMES HAROLD POTTER**!"

James turned and there in the doorway stood Sirius, Remus, and when James caught who the third quest was he paled. None other than the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and one of the most powerful and influential people alive, Albus Dumbledore.

Remus was furious and was the first to explode. "How DARE you hit Lily! That is despicable!" He glared at James and brushed past him to kneel beside Lily who had fallen to floor in shock.

"How did you?" was all James could say, flabbergasted.

"Lucky for us," Sirius cut in, "Dumbledore just happened to arrive only ten minutes after you left."

Dumbledore ignored James altogether and followed Remus to Lily's side. As he knelt beside Lily he could clearly see the bright red handprint on her left cheek.

"Lily, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright." Lily replied, a hand on her cheek.

"Lily, where is Irrisa? If he did anything…"

At this, Lily held up her hand and cut Remus off.

"Don't worry. He never got the chance. I sent her away."

"Sent her away? Where? And how?" Remus asked confused.

"After James' initial reaction to finding out I had just given birth to a daughter I feared that there may come a time when Irrisa wasn't safe here with me no matter how much I tried to protect her." She took a deep breath and continued. "Because of this I had been thinking of different scenarios and what I could do to protect my baby girl and only one thing stood out as much as I hated to admit it. She would need to leave. At the same time with how this place is no matter where she went she would have to deal with the persecution just because her last name is Potter."

"Then where?"

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know." She dropped the bomb.

Silence.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sirius called out from the doorway.

"I mean that since I knew she wouldn't be able to live peacefully in this time, I sent her to another"

"That's impossible!" James yelled out incredulously before Sirius turned and silenced him with a well placed "Silenco"

"As much as I hate to admit it but James is right Lily. It has been said to be impossible to send someone back in time without the use of a time turner and even then it can only go so far." Dumbledore cut in.

"Just because it's been said to be impossible doesn't mean it actually is. It just means that they have stopped trying."

"Wait. Are you saying you figured out a formula to actually send people to the past?" Remus asked shocked.

Lily nodded. "In theory yes."

" Wait. In theory?..." Remus trailed off by a look from Albus.

"So your saying that you sent Irrisa into the past somewhere but your unsure of the destination." Albus confirmed.

Lily nodded correct. "I'll explain it all to you later if that's ok?"

"Of course my dear."

It was at this moment that James was finally able to cancel the 'Silenco' spell that Sirius had placed on him.

"How dare you think that you can tell me who I should be or what I can and can't do! I am the head of this family and it needs a male heir to carry on its legacy!"

"You already have! Your daughter…"

Remus was cut off by James' exclamation of "I HAVE NO DAUGHTER! I will not stand for…"

"That's right, Mr. Potter, you can't stand the thought of being a father to a daughter who may surpass you, a male figure."

James turned and glared at Sirius.

"Don't you talk of what you don't know." He snarled.

"Don't give me that, James. I know as well as you do that you're afraid of being showed up by a woman."

"Why you little!..."

James lunged at Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!"

James, for the second time that day, went flying back into the wall. When he looked up he expected either Sirius or Remus to have their wand pointed at him but he was shocked to see that it was Dumbledore that had his wand pointed at him this time.

"How dare you! You think that you can do what you want? How dare you hit a woman! How dare you hit my Granddaughter and try to kill my Great-Granddaughter!" Dumbledore roared.

"G-granddaughter? G-Great Granddaughter?" James stuttered.

"Yes. Lily is my Granddaughter. You have done too much against my family to be forgiven. Get out! Get out and don't come back."

James scrambled up from his spot on the ground and ran out the door, not even grabbing his James had left the premises Dumbledore relaxed and turned to Remus, Sirius, and Lily. "Now, where do we start to fix this mess?"

A/N: Yay revised chapter 3 is now also done :)


	4. Repercussions

A/N: Revise of Chapter 4 :) So far the revise is going pretty quickly! Hopefully they all will go this quickly so I can get new chapters out.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Repercussions

Part One: Age of Merlin and the Founders

The morning breeze blew slowly through the landscape making the trees whistle softly and sway like they were dancing. Small ripples danced across the surface of the stunningly crystal clear blue lake as though fairys were playing upon its surface. Just beyond all this stood the castle that overlooked this beautiful landscape. It looked as if nothing could disturb the peacefulness; that is, until a brilliant flash of light illuminated the area. The once gentle breeze now grew and whipped through the trees and instead of ripples there were now waves upon the lake. Within several moments the light disappeared and the huge gusts of wind dissipated leaving everything as it once was before. Unbeknownst to the little bundle now sitting at the gates to castle, its life was about to be changed drastically by the man that was slowly walking back to the castle.

A short while down the path an old gentleman could be seen taking a leisurely walk while whistling to himself.

The old man was returning to the castle and was dressed in the most peculiar clothes. His clothes consisted of a deep, rich purple robe outlined in gold and had a golden phoenix inlayed on the same gold on the back. Over the robe there was a cloak of the same colour and fabric; clasped together with a small phoenix pin.

As the man cam closer to the castle gates he happened to notice two small bundles lying in front of them. As he got closer, though, he realized that one bundle was smaller than the other and was moving while the other was in fact fairly large but not moving.

"Now what could those be?" The man muttered to himself.

The man was very curious as he wasn't expecting anything from anyone and the castle was closed for the summer. As he approached the door he went to inspect the moving bundle. As he bent down to look at the bundle he jumped back.

"Dear lord!"

The man's expression became one of surprise as he realized that the bundle was actually a baby. He quickly knelt down beside the bundle. He moved the fabric away from the baby's face and looked down into a pair of open, very aware emerald green eyes.

He picked up the bundle and the second bundle which was in fact a bag which he assumed was stuff for the baby. After looking around for anyone who could have dropped the little girl on the steps and, seeing no one, he took her inside.

Upon bringing her inside the castle he immediately took her to his private chambers. For the time being he conjured a crib for the little girl and set her down inside. After making sure the girl was comfortable he turned to the bag with her to see if he could find out anything. Little did he know he would find out about everything.

Immediately after opening the bag his eyes caught the letters and he picked them up. The first one he noticed had the name "Irrisa" on it and he assumed then that this letter was for the baby. The other letter he noticed had nothing written on the envelope so he decided to open it.

He looked it over without opening it but he could see no name anywhere to suggest who it was for. He opened the letter and read it over quickly. By the time he was done reading the letter, he had decided to call a meeting to get everyone's opinion on the problem that had arisen. He placed the letter inside his cloak, made sure the baby was comfortable (she was now asleep), and headed out to find everyone.

KNOCK. KNOCK

"Come in."

The old man opened the door into a personal training room. Upon opening the door he noticed that he had interrupted the other man in the middle of training.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting you Godric but it is important. I need to call a meeting in the Great Hall for in about 30 minutes."

The other man, Godric, stopped wiping his training sword and stared at the old man.

"A meeting? We haven't had to call one of those during the summer for years now."

"I know Godric but it is important I promise. If you could go call Rowena and Helga for me that would be very helpful. Unless you would like to go inform Salazar yourself…"

Godric shook his head furiously. "Interupt Salazar during his potion making? Are you nuts?! No thank you I'll leave that to you. He doesn't seem to try and kill you when you interrupt him. I'll get cleaed up and have everyone else meet in the Great Hall in half an hour."

"Thank you Godric."

The man closed the door and heading down the hallway.

Godric shrugged his shoulders and, after placing his now clean training sword on the weapons rack, headed to get cleaned up. After a quick cleanup he decided to head and get Helga first. Looking at what time it was he knew that she would most likely be in the hospital wing going through her supplies so she could stock them back up before the castle opened back up in September. As Godric entered the hospital wing he looked for the familiar head of light brown curls. He shortly spotted her sorting a shelf of healing potions.

"Hey Helga!" Godric yelled unthinkingly.

Helga turned around and you could tell she was annoyed by the glare she was giving with her golden-brown eyes.

"What, Godric? Can't you see I'm busy. These potions don't sort themselves you know. And you didn't have to shout." She added as an afterthought.

Godric held up his hands. "Don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger."

"Well, what message do you have for me and from whom?"

"Merlin has called a meeting in the great hall in about 20 minutes."

Helga lost her annoyed look. "Why?"

Godric sighed. "No clue. All he said was, '_It is important_'"

Helga sighed as well. "Alright then. Let me just put these last potions away and then we can go down."

"I still have to go get Rowena."

"Ok then. I'll meet everyone down there within 20 minutes then."

"Okay."

Godric then left Helga to her work and made his way towards the library. You could almost always count on Rowena being in there. As he approached the library he saw Rowena leaving, carrying several books in her arms.

Godric sighed. Same old Rowena, always had a book a book in her hand.

"Hey, Rowena!"

Rowena turned to look at Godric. "Yes, Godric? What has led you to 'the epitome of all evil'?" Rowena smirked.

Godric groaned. "Why do you keep rubbing in the fact that I accidentally slipped and called your hovel that?"

Rowena laughed. "Because I feel you need to be thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated before I forgive your slip of the tongue."

Godric groaned louder. "Anyways, Merlin has called a meeting in the great hall."

Rowena's eyebrows rose. "why?"

"No clue. Like I told Helga, all he said was '_It's important._'"

"Ok. I'll be there in a few. I have to go put these books away in my room and then I'll be right along."

**Meanwhile**

Merlin, the old man, after leaving Godric's training room headed down to the dungeons to pry Salazar away from his potions to attend the meeting. After going down several hallways that would have anyone lost he stopped and turned toward one of the portraits on the wall.

"Polyjuice"

The portrait moved out of the way and let him in. Salazar's personal quarters were decorated in different shades of green, silver, and black. The main sitting room was situated in the middle of the room and had a couch and two chairs all a dark green colour. Several other rooms branched off from the main room which contained his sleeping quarters, a kitchen, and a potions lab. Merlin walked over to the door leading to the potions lab, just to the right of the portrait hole, and opened it.

Inside the room, you could see shelves upon shelves of potions ingredients all neatly labeled and categorized in alphabetical order. In the middle of the room a man with black hair stood over a cauldron of boiling potion. The man finally moved away from the cauldron and used his wand to extinguish the fire.

At this time Merlin figured it was safe to approach.

"Salazar."

The man named Salazar turned around. "Merlin, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"That's good. Why, may I ask, have you come here? As I recall you hardly ever come down to my personal quarters."

"I have called a meeting in the great hall."

"Well then lets get going. We don't want Helga to grumble about you being late when you're the one who called the meeting." Salazar smirked.

This is one of the reasons Merlin Salazar so much. Unlike the others he usually never questions why or how things are done unless he knew another way to work things out. It made explaining things to him much easier.

Merlin chuckled and agreed. An angry or annoyed Helga could be a dangerous thing that they both knew. After quickly bottling his potion and putting it away Merlin and Salazar left the dungeon and headed to the great hall. Everyone reached the great hall about the the same time.

"Lets go inside before I reveal the reason for calling a meeting on such short notice." Merlin ushered everyone inside.

They entered and sat down at the single table that Merlin had conjured.

"Now, I know that I usually don't call a meeting on such short notice…"

" You can say that again." Muttered Helga

"Anyways, a situation has occurred and I need your help."

"What could have happened that you need _all_ out help on it?" asked Rowena, generally curious.

"This morning on my morning walk I came across two bundles on the castle steps."

"What's so important about stuff left on the steps?" Helga said irritably. Everyone could tell Helga was annoyed and having to be dragged away form the hospital wing

"One bundle turned out to be a baby girl."

"A baby?" said Helga.

"Where's its mother?" asked Rowena.

Merlin sighed. "This is why I need your help. The child is alone and after reading the letter sent with her in the other bag I need your help to figure out what to do."

"What was in the letter?" Rowena asked.

"The child was somehow sent here from the future. I can't explain it very well so here."

Merlin handed them the letter. After the letter was passed around and everyone had read it, Merlin sat down and waited for their opinions.

Both Helga and Rowena were furious. "How could someone be so cruel! Just because she was born first!" "Why I should go and…"

"Helga, Rowena, calm down. This is why she was sent to us. Mrs. Potter is hoping that whomever found her daughter would help her and protect her. So, what do we do?"

An unexpected person voiced the first answer.

"We will keep her and raise her."

Everyone turned and stared at Salazar.

Godric put his hand to Salazar's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Get off me Godric! Anyways, think about it this way. This woman has sent us her daughter, granted she probably didn't sent her specifically to us, but she sent her most prized possession to us in hopes that we could help her protect her daughter. How can we say no and send her daughter back there inadvertently sending a helpless baby into danger. Besides, she's stuck here anyways for 16 years. We might as well train her in our magic as it seems that most of it is lost there."

Everyone was silent until Merlin spoke up. "Salazar's right."

"Damn straight I'm right." Salazar grumbled.

Merlin ignored Salazar's cursing and continued. "As I was saying, Salazar is right. We can't just send an innocent child back into danger. Apart from the fact that she has to stay here anyways, if everyone agrees we will raise her here at Hogwarts. Does everyone consent?"

"I consent. I won't let some egotistical bas-"

"Rowena!"

"Sorry. Anyways I won't let some… some… ah dang. I can't think of a word appropriate enough to call her father. I won't let her father hurt her."

Helga nodded. "Count me in. Salazar?"

"Of course I agree. I suggested it remember?"

Helga smiled. "Of course. I was just making sure. Godric. What about you?"

"Why not. It'll be fun to have a little kid running around. It'll liven things up a bit."

"Then we all agree."

"Now that that's over with I think you should take us to see the little darling!" Rowena burst out.

After a couple seconds everyone started laughing.

"Were you waiting to say that this whole time?" Godric asked after catching his breath.

Rowena had the decency to blush making everyone fall into laughter again.

Once everyone had calmed back down Merlin took them to see Irrisa.

A/N: Yay. Another revise done! :)


	5. Beginnings of Magic

A/N: Here's the revise of chapter 5. Hoping to get done at least 1 more after this today. Also I'm sure a couple people have noticed that I switched chapters 3 and 4 around. This was done intentionally so don't worry :)

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Beginnings of Magic

**4 Years Later**

"Look at her, barely a care in the world."

"We should call her in for supper soon; that'll make her care about something."

Rowena smacked Godric's arm

The four founders, Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar, along with Merlin, were currently watching Irrisa play in the fields around Hogwarts through the massive great hall window.

"Yes, yes, Rowena. I do believe you are correct. Godric, could you please go and gather our charge and tell her that it is time for supper." Godric nodded and got up to gather Irrisa.

"It's been four years since Irrisa arrived here. It feels like just yesterday we found her outside the gates."

Helga gazed out the window to see Godric approaching Irrisa. Irrisa, looking up at Godric, nodded and followed him back into the castle.

"We better get the Great Hall ready for supper."

Helga nodded, "I know… but…"

"Helga? What is it?" Salazar asked.

"I don't know. I feel that something is going to happen in the next few years. I would like to start training Irrisa to in magic."

"Helga." Merlin said slowly. "She is too young. It would be too hard for her."

"Merlin, do you remember two years ago when she started doing accidental magic…"

**Flashback**

"Hey Helga, look!"

"What Rowena?"

"Irrisa's standing!"

Both woman squealed when Irrisa looked at them and giggled.

"So cute!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Hey! Merlin, Godric, Salazar! Come look! Irrisa is walking!" Helga yelled.

Merlin, Godric, and Salazar came over.

"See!"

"Wok! Me wok!" Irrisa gurgled as she clapped her hands.

Merlin and Godric laughed as Salazar smiled.

"Yes Irrisa. You're walking." Merlin said slowly so Irrisa could understand.

Salazar smirked. "Yeah, now all you need to do is grow wings and then you can fly."

"Fy! Me fy?!" Irrisa asked Salazar.

"No, Irrisa. Your not old enough yet."

Irrisa didn't like that and frowned.

"Looks like she didn't like that, eh Salazar? Holy!"

Everyone turned to see why Godric stopped talking and gasped. Salazar was floating a couple feet off the floor.

"Fy! Fy!" Irrisa laughed.

"Uh, Merlin, could you please let me down now. I'm getting dizzy."

Merlin chuckled as he released Salazar.

"Well, we definitely know she's magical." Rowena spoke into the silence.

As if a light came on, they all started to laugh.

**End Flashback**

"Yes, Helga, I remember."

"She was two! You know as well as I do that the younger the age at which they start doing accidental magic, the more powerful the witch or wizard is. If we don't start teaching her magic soon, then when we do start teaching it, it will overwhelm her and it will be out of control! I'm not saying to teach her large and/or complex spells, just spells that could help her protect herself and lower the risk of a magical outburst."

Merlin sighed. "Your right. I just wanted her to have a normal and innocent life for a while. I wanted to see her be happy as long as possible."

Salazar placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"We all want that for her but that is not how things are going. If we can't keep her innocent, we can keep her informed so that she can make the right decisions."

Merlin smiled. "Then I think it's about time we teach Irrisa magic."

Merlin went to leave but was stopped.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned around.

"Yes, Rowena?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one going to broach this but I would like to know if I could take on Irrisa as my apprentice."

Salazar's and Helga's eyes widened. Merlin was thoughtful for a few seconds before answering.

"If we are going to try and keep her informed and teach her to protect herself as much as she can, it might as well be from one or all of us. I agree to your request."

Rowena relaxed and smiled.

"Phew. For a second there I thought you weren't going to allow it."

"I thought about it, and I feel that it was an excellent idea. I would also like to ask Helga and Salazar if they would also consider taking Irrisa on as apprentices when she is ready."

Helga and Salazar looked at each other before replying in unison, "We accept."

"Good. I am also going to ask Godric if he would accept her as an apprentice as well."

"I'm sure he will, Merlin. We all want her to remain safe." Salazar said.

Rowena's face became thoughtful. "Merlin"

"Yes Rowena."

"Why don't you also take Irrisa on as an apprentice?"

Merlin's eyebrows rose.

"You haven't had an apprentice since… him, and it's about time someone else is trained to be a mage."

Merlin sighed. "Rowena, you know that I cannot train someone to be a mage if they do not have the dormant magic for it. I have searched many-a-time since…him, and I have not found a suitable candidate."

"What if she had the dormant magic? Would you take her on as your apprentice?"

After a brief silence, Merlin responded.

"Yes. It would be much easier to teach and much easier for her to learn at such a young age. We'll test her later. Right now we must go to supper. Godric and Irrisa must wonder what is taking us so long. Come, let us go."

"There you are! We were wondering where you were." Godric said as Merlin, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar entered the Great Hall.

"We are terribly sorry, we were discussing an important matter. If you will come with me for a moment I will inform you."

Godric nodded and excused himself from the table. "Lead the way."

Merlin and Godric left through the side door situated behind the head atable.

"Good evening Irrisa. How are you?" Rowena asked when she sat down on Irrisa's right.

"I'm fine. Thank you Ms. Ravenclaw."

Rowena laughed. "How many times have I told you to call me Rowena."

"May times, but it is rude to call a lady of your stature by her first name."

Rowena laughed harder. "You read too much, little one. You're the only four year old I have ever seen that can speak so fluently and grammatically correct."

Irrisa smiled. "I do my best."

Rowena smiled back.

"Yes you do."

"Hello, Ms. Hufflepuff, Mr. Slytherin, I am terribly sorry for not acknowledging you sooner."

Helga laughed while Salazar smiled.

"Don't worry dear, it's no problem; and please, call me Helga."

Irrisa went to protest but Helga held up her hand.

"From now on you are to call us by our first names. I am not asking."

"Alright Ms. Huff- Helga." Irrisa said awkwardly.

Helga smiled. Godric and Merlin re-entered the hall and took their seats. Merlin to the left of Irrisa and Gosric on the other side of Merlin. (God/Mer/Irr/Row/Hel/Sal)

"Now, Irrisa." Merlin turned to talk to Irrisa after the food had appeared. "Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and I have decided it is time for you to start learning a little bit of magic."

Irrisa's face lit up at the mention of learning magic.

"But first, I would like you to know some important information concerning your past."

"My past?"

"I can't explain it to you very well so, here."

Merlin handed Irrisa the second letter that was sent with her to them four years ago. Irrisa, when she was finished reading the letter, placed it down onto the table. Merlin and the founders couldn't see her face as it was bowed and her hair was in front of her eyes. When she brought up her head they saw many emotions playing across her face. Pain, sorrow, hatred. All of these were there but were hidden underneath the surface. The only emotion that was clear was determination. Everyone was taken aback by the amount of determination they saw. Irrisa finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, for letting me know. I know I am extremely young and most children my age wouldn't understand but, I do and I thank you for the opportunity to learn more about my past."

Merlin's eyes saddened as he realized that some of Irrisa's innocence was lost.

It's for the best. Was Merlin's thought.

"Merlin."

Merlin shook his head.

"Yes, Irrisa?"

"May I go to the library and start researching a little bit of magic?"

Merlin looked closely at Irrisa and he noticed that she was hoping he would say yes. He chuckled at the childish look of pleading and contained excitement and his heart lifted.

"Yes child, you may."

Irrisa quickly excused herself and walked briskly out of the room. You could see that she was trying not to run. Everyone shared the same thought as they watched Irrisa leave the hall.

As long as she can keep some of her innocence, everything will be fine.

A/N: So not much to change up for this chapter. Here's on to the next one!


	6. The Letter

A/N: Here we revise of chapter 6 :) Since this really don't count as a full chapter I'll try to get another one revised today as well.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

The Letter

Dear Irrisa,

My darling daughter, you do not know me, but hear me out. Please forgive me. As I watch you sleeping I can't help but cry at knowing that your life will never be normal and the only reason for that is because you are a girl. You, my daughter, are the first-born in the Potter family. I do not know if it is the same where you are, but here a female first-born in a pureblood family is considered a big disgrace. Do **not **think that I considered you a disgrace! I could never think that about my own daughter! I had to send you away from the life here. Please, don't be mad. I didn't want your father to hurt you. I don't want to ruin your thoughts about what your father is like but I feel you must know. The reason I sent you away is that your father… your father was trying to kill you. That is why I had to send you away. I wouldn't…couldn't let him hurt you. You're my daughter. I will **never** let anyone hurt you as long as I'm alive. I know, that you might hate me now but I had to tell you. I couldn't let you go on, not knowing that I love you. Never forget that. I love you with all my heart. There are several people here that would like to add things, just to let you know they love you and miss you.

Hey, cub. I'm Remus Lupin, your uncle. _Don't you mean her fuzzy uncle? _Sirius, shut it. _Awwwwww. You're no fun. _Anyways, that was Sirius Black, your Godfather but he'll talk to you later. _But I want to talk to her now! I'm Sirius Black, and like Remus spoiled for me, I'm your godfather. _Anyways, what he meant by that comment, was concerning my condition. I'm a werewolf, so he likes to poke fun at me. _Not all the time! _Most of the time. _Exactly!. __**Most **__of the time. _Anyways, cub. You were the cutest baby I've ever seen. A miniature version of your mother. We all feel in love with you the moment we saw you. _You even acted like her! Always laughing at our misfortunes. _You deserved everything she did to you, you know. _So I deserved to be puked on? How so?_ You were spinning her around in circles. _Oh yah, I forgot that part. *_shakes head* I'll give the pen to Sirius for a little bit, then we have to go. I love you and I'll see you someday. _Finally! Hey pup! Nice to talk to ya! I don't have much to say but, we will always will love you. Never let anyone think otherwise. When you get back here, you'll have to prove to everybody that that you deserve to be there. Opps. I said something I shouldn't have. Lily (your mother) will explain it to you at the end. I got to go, pup. Kick some ancestor butt! _SIRIUS!_ Uh oh! Bye, gotta go! _

**Hello, Great-Granddaughter. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I won't say much because this letter is getting too long but listen to me child. Be strong. Always fight for what you believe in. I'll always be there if you need me, I love you, my little emerald. **

Irrisa. I have to go now. Your father will be coming home in a couple hours and I have to get you to safety before he returns. Listen closely. The spell I used to send you to the past lasts 16 years. I will try to break the time limit on the spell so I can come see you. Never give up on your dreams. I love you, my darling daughter.

Love,

Uncle Remus

_Godfather Sirius_

**Grandpa Albus**

Mum


	7. Prophecy of the Chosen One

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Prophecy of the Chosen One

"Momma! Momma!"

A three year old boy yelled as he finished building his tower of blocks. His mother laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I see it Harry. You did a great job!"

Lily Evans said to her son. Harry went back to playing with his blocks as lily smiled, watching over him. Her smile faded as she remembered that there should also be a little girl playing there with her younger brother. This also brought memories of the aftermath into her head.

**Flashback**

"Sign here, Mrs. Potter." The lawyer said.

Lily signed her name on the parchment and it rolled up and sealed itself.

"There you are, Mrs. Potter or should I say Ms. Evans?. Everything is done and the divorce is finalized." The man said with a smile.

Lily smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. It's now Ms. Evans."

"Lily, we must be going now if we are to get moved in as soon as possible."

Lily turned and nodded to her grandfather, who had come along as a witness.

As they left the lawyers office, Dumbledore nodded to the lawyer, then they both apparated away. They arrived outside a clearing about 3 miles from Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked around before waving his hand and a house, or more precisely, a manor appeared out of thin air.

"Here we are. I have just temporarily removed the wards so we can move you in. Once everything is here, I'll reapply the wards."

It the proceeded to take them approximately an hour to bring everything of Lily's into the manor. After Dumbledore re-applied the wards, both Lily and he started to unpack everything. After several hours of tedious labor everything had been put away properly.

At this time Lily turned to her grandfather. "Thank you so much grandfather for taking me in."

Dumbledore smiled down at his granddaughter "Don't worry my child, I was happy to do so. Besides, I like the company and it's not like I don't have the room."

Lily smiled, exhausted. At that she then said goodnight, and went to bed .

**End Flashback**

A knock at the door brought her out of her stupor. Lily got up off the floor and told whoever it was, to come in. She wasn't worried about who it might be as only someone who was recognized by the wards could enter.

"Lily, child. How about helping your old grandfather out?"

Lily turned and smiled at her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. "Grandfather! Your early!"

He chuckled. "Indeed. Is anyone else here yet?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "No. I hope they get here soon though, dinner's almost finished."

"Good. Good. Harry! How are you, my boy?" Dumbledore kneeled down beside Harry.

"Grandpa!" Harry yelled and lunged at Dumbledore.

Lily smiled at the scene then she began to remember when she had found out she was pregnant with Harry.

**Flashback**

Two weeks after the divorce…

Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet while waiting for Lily to get up. Lily had been getting up later and later and lately she hadn't been feeling to well. Dumbledore looked up as lily entered the room.

"How are you this morning, child?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not good. I feel really sick." Lily said as she sat down.

Dumbledore became concerned. "Maybe you should go see a doctor." He suggested.

Lily nodded and Dumbledore went over to the fireplace, grabbed some of the powder that was in a jar next to it, threw it in the fire, stuck his head in it and called, "Mark Pomfrey!"

After several minutes of talking, Dumbledore retracted his head from the fire.

"Lily, he's willing to see us now, as he has no more patients at this time."

Lily nodded and grabbed some of the powder in the other jar that was beside the first. She threw it in the fire, stepped in, and said clearly, "St. Mungos, Mark Pomfrey's Office!"

Two second later, she was gone. Dumbledore followed not long after. Dumbledore came out of the fireplace to see Lily already sitting on the examination table and Mr. Pomfrey already starting the checkup. After several minutes of silence, Mark Pomfrey stopped examining lily. He looked up smiling.

"Ms. Evans…"

"It's Lily, Mark. We've known each other for a long time."

"Lily, I have found the cause of your sickness." He said, still smiling.

"What's wrong with lily? Is she alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Mark smiled. "She's fine."

"Then what's wrong?" lily asked, perplexed.

"Nothing is wrong. Congratulations, Lilly. You're pregnant."

**End Flashback**

Lily shook her head and turned to watch her grandfather play with her son. Suddenly the door burst open. Lily whirled around, ready to fire spells at the intruders, but lowered her wand as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Dear lord, Sirius. You gave me a heart attack." Lily said.

Sirius just laughed. "Sorry about that. So where's my godson?"

"Calm down, Padfoot." came a voice from behind Sirius.

"If you would have looked closely, you would have seen that Harry is right beside Albus." Said Remus as he entered the room.

"Moony! Padfoot!" yelled Harry as he ran over to the two men.

Sirius bent down, picked up Harry and spun him around. Harry laughed.

"So." Said Sirius to Harry "How's my godson?"

Harry smiled. "Great, Padfoot. Play with me and Grandpa!"

Sirius and Harry went over to Albus and started to play with the blocks with Harry. Lily smiled at how happy her son was but sighed in sadness at the fact that the picture-perfect scene was not quite perfect. Someone was missing. Remus put his hand on lily's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, lily."

Lily turned to look at Remus. "Did I? I don't know anymore. I just… feel so empty without her here. And I feel like I'm denying Harry the chance to know his sister."

Remus just smiled. "If you feel that way, then make sure Harry gets to know his sister."

Lily paled and stuttered. "I can't send him away, too! It would be too much for me! I can't lose them both."

"I'm not saying to send him away, I'm saying take him with you for a visit. We said in the letter that we'd try to find a way to break the time spell. Now's as good a time as any."

Lily shook her head. "It's too hard to open the portal for too long, besides how are we to break the time spell? I have been looking over all my calculations and I still can't figure it out. It takes so much energy to open the portal, I don't have enough to open a portal without the time spell."

"Maybe I could help."

Both Lily and Remus turned to look at Albus.

"With our combined magical energy we might be able to break through the spell together. Once the spell is broken, we could go back and forth more easily as the spell would only have to be broken once."

"How do you figure that, Albus?" Remus asked.

"The reason it uses so much energy is because of the spell, right? If we remove the spell…"

"It would then take less energy to open the portal." Lily finished, eyes wide. A smiled the blossomed across her face for a couple seconds before it became thoughtful. "It just might work and I'd have to do some serious calculations…but wait. Would it be dangerous for both Irrisa and Harry to be together?"

"Why would you ask that?" Sirius asked from beside Harry. He had been listening the whole time.

"The prophecy." Was all Lily said.

**Flashback**

"Lily, you should sit down. You don't want to over-exert yourself." Said Albus as Lily was bustling around the kitchen, making breakfast.

"I'm pregnant, Grandfather. Not invalid."

Albus chuckled. "I know. I'm just looking out for you."

Lily sighed and quickly finished the breakfast and set it on the table.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"We'll wait for Remus and Sirius to arrive. I only want to tell this once."

They only had to wait several minutes later before Remus and Sirius arrived. Lily made them sit down at the table as soon as they walked in then turned to her Grandfather.

"Now that they're here, would you please tell us what you need to tell us." Lily said to Albus.

"The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and they will have the power the dark lord knows not… and one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while one survives…the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Silence.

"W-what was that, Albus?" stuttered Remus.

"That was a prophecy that was recited to me four years ago by Sybil Trewlawny."

"B-but, there isn't a dark lord!" said Sirius.

"We don't know that for sure. Odds are there is one in hiding." Said Albus.

"Why did we need to know? This has nothing to do with us." Said Lily.

Dumbledore lowered his head. "I believe, lily, that the prophecy concerns Irrisa and your unborn child. Both are children born from parents who have thrice defied one person, and both are or will be born at the end of the seventh month, July."

"If it's true. Which one is it?" asked lily.

"Both."

"Both?" said Remus. "But that doesn't make sense."

"There is another part to the prophecy." Replied Albus.

"Those born shall leave to learn ancient magic once thought lost. Through sorrows untold and hardships unnumbered they will push through the darkness and the end shall come."

Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

"What does that mean?" wondered Remus.

"Well the first part says ones not one. Irrisa was sent back to the past and is undoubtedly learning ancient magic while she is there. Your unborn child must be the second which means he needs to also learn the same magic as Irrisa."

"Harry."

"What?" Albus asked.

"My unborn child will be named Harry."

"Alright. Harry will end up joining Irrisa. Which one will be the actual one to defeat the dark lord is unknown. That we may only know at the end."

"But, who is the dark lord, then?" everyone asked Albus.

"Through my research I have found something that troubles me greatly. It seems a previous student, Tom Marvolo Riddle, has delved deep into the dark arts and is carving a name for himself. This leads me to believe he may become the dark lord."

"Oh shit." Was all Sirius could get out.

**End Flashback**

"If we abide by the prophecy, it would mean that Harry would have to go back to the past sometime anyways." Said Remus.

"It might as well be soon. While Irrisa and Harry can get to know each other."

Lily sighed. "You're right. Let me try to work on the calculations tonight. We'll try and regroup Thursday and hopefully I'll have the calculations done and we'll try then."

She then went over and picked up Harry. "Come on Harry, let's go meet your sister."

A/N: Wow I never realized how bad I had made the second part of the prophecy out to be :S Well I feel more satisfied at how it is now. Feel free to review!


	8. Harry, Meet your Sister

A/N: Wow I originally posted this chapter as I graduated High School. That was over 4 years ago wow. Time sure flies! Here's the revised chapter 8 :)

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Harry, Meet your Sister

"Is everything ready?" Remus asked

"Everything is ready Moony." Sirius replied.

"Are you sure it will work, grandfather?" Asked Lily, who was standing beside Sirius.

"Lily, don't worry. It will work." Albus consoled her. "Everyone in position."

Albus and Lily, who was holding Harry, went to stand in the centre of the room. Sirius and Remus stood in front of them. Lily placed Harry on the floor and told him to hold on tightly to her leg. They all then held hands and started to chant.

After the third time saying the chant, they started to glow. Soon the light became so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. When the light died down within the house, the group were gone.

Merlin, Irrisa, and the founders were practicing magic in the great hall when a blinding light filled the hall. They closed their eyes from the light and when they opened them there were five people lying in the middle of the floor, unconscious.

"Well, since they're unconscious, we should probably bring them to the infirmary and as soon as they wake up, interrogate them."

"You're right, Salazar." Merlin levitated the group of people out of the room with Helga right behind.

"Well, they've got this covered. Let's get back to work." Godric turned back to Irrisa, but she wasn't paying attention.

_could it be?_

"Irrisa?" Rowena asked.

Irrisa shook her head and turned to Rowena. "I don't want to hope but she looked a lot like me and well…..."

Rowena immediately saw where Irrisa was going with that thought. "You think it may be your mother."

"I caught a glimpse of the woman before Merlin and Helga brought them to the infirmary. Didn't you notice the resemblance to me?Plus she did say in the letter that she would try to break the time spell. Do you think she may have done it?"

Rowena, Godric, and Salazar were thoughtful. "She may right. There defiantly is a resemblance between the woman and her." commented Salazar.

"We have to talk to Merlin about this." Suggested Godric.

The group quickly made their way to the infirmary. They entered to see Helga checking to see if the mystery guests were hurt.

Merlin turned as Rowena, Godric, Salazar, and Irrisa entered. "Why did you guys come here? Shouldn't you be training?" He asked.

"Irrisa thinks that the woman is her mother." Salazar explained, bluntly.

Merlin's eyebrows raised. "How does she come to think that?"

Irrisa answered for herself. "For some reason when I first saw her, I thought I saw flashes of images in my mind. Images of that woman. The last image I remember was that woman chanting something. What is really making me sure is similarity between us. I look like I could be her twin; just younger."

Silence. Suddenly a groan came from the man with the sandy-brown hair. When he came to and saw who was in front of him, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped like a fish.

"You…can't be…how…Merlin…impossible…Founders…what?" A jumble of words came out of his mouth.

Merlin held up his hand. "Sir, please calm down. You just went through an ordeal. Now, could you tell us who you, and your companions, are and what is your purpose here?"

After Remus got over his shock he turned to Merlin, "Your Merlin aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am. Who might you be?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Remus Lupin, that's…"

"You're Remus!?" Irrisa blurted out, looking at Remus with hesitation.

Remus turned to look at her. When he saw her his eyes widened again. "Could it be? Irrisa...Is that you?"

She nodded. "You're one of the people from my letter."

Remus smiled. "I am. Oh! We should wake everyone else up. They'll want to meet you."

"Let me." Merlin raised his staff and tapped it on the floor once and everyone woke up instantly.

Lily immediately opened her eyes and looked for Harry. She sighed when she saw that Harry was beside her. Albus Dumbledore immediately noticed the six other people in the room.

"We are terribly sorry if we interrupted anything."

Merlin waved him off. "No problem."

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus…"

"What is it Remus?"

"Do you realize your talking to Merlin?" Remus asked.

When Albus turned back to look at Merlin his eyes were wide with shock for a few seconds before his eyes fell back into their regular twinkle.

"So it seems I am. A pleasure to meet you sir"

Suddenly they heard giggling coming form the left. They looked over to see Irrisa giggling at Merlin.

"No matter what timeline there from you always get the same reaction, Uncle Merl." Irrisa giggled.

Merlin just sighed. "It seems so." At that he turned back to Albus. "To you as well sir."

Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and Godric just smirked.

They then heard a gasp come from the female guest. Lily was looking at Irrisa with watery eyes. After a couple seconds she hesitantly spoke. "Irrisa…is…is that you?" She asked with hope lacing her voice.

Irrisa hesitantly approached Lily. "Are you Lily Potter?" she answered Lily's question with a question of her own. Lily could only nod. "Pleased to meet you…mom."

Lily burst into tears and grabbed Irrisa into a hug. At first Irrisa tensed up but soon relaxed in her mother's arms. "Mom." Irrisa then started to hug her mom back just as hard. After a couple of minutes Lily finally released Irrisa.

"Irrisa, I am so sorry. I…"

Irrisa cut her off. "I understand. There is one thing I am wondering about though. In the letter that was sent to me Sirius wrote something about having to prove myself when I get back."

Lily turned around and glared at Sirius. "He did, did he?" Sirius tried to sink deeper into the bed he was one when Lily suddenly thought of something.

"How can you speak like this? You're only four yet you speak as if you're twenty."

"That would be our fault." Rowena joined the conversation.

"It is not your fault Lady Rav…Rowena." Irrisa protested. Irrisa turned back to her mom. "I love to read and I understand concepts and stuff so easily that I picked up the vocabulary quicker."

Sirius burst out laughing. "She got your smarts as well as your looks, eh Tiger."

"Stop calling me Tiger, Sirius."

"Why should I?"

Soon Lily and Sirius were throwing insults back and forth before Albus split them up. "This is not the time or place to be arguing. There are two kids here."

"Hey!" Irrisa protested.

"Like it or not Irrisa, your only four, still a kid." Salazar said.

Irrisa started to pout to the amusement of everyone.

"Momma." A little voice called out.

"Oh! Irrisa, I have someone I would like you to meet." Lily went and picked up Harry and placed him in front of Irrisa. "Irrisa, meet your brother Harry."

"I have a brother?"

Lily nodeded.

"COOL!" Irrisa grinned. Harry also grinned back. The founders and Merlin laughed.

Godric explained, "Every since she was two and a half she has always wanted a sibling."

Irrisa beamed at her brother. "Hi Harry. I'm Irrisa, your sister."

"Really?" He asked. Irrisa nodded.

"Yay!" Harry hugged Irrisa.

Lily started to cry in happiness.

Remus suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Sorry to be so rude. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Remus Lupin as I said before. The man with the big grin beside me is Sirius Black, the man with the beard and the twinkling blue eyes is Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm Lily Evans…"

"I thought your last name was Potter?" The founders asked, confused.

"I divorced James Potter after everything happened. I then changed my last name back to my maiden name."

"Oh."

"Anyways, this little boy is Harry. I found out I was pregnant after I sent Irrisa away and divorced James."

Merlin decided to make the introductions. "I, as you know, am Merlin. The woman with the light brown curls and brown eyes is Helga Hufflepuff. The one with the blonde hair and grey…"

"Bluish-grey!" Rowena cut in.

"Excuse me, bluish-grey eyes is Rowena Ravenclaw. The man with the chestnut brown hair and blue eyes is Godric Griffindor and lastly the one with the black hair and green eyes is Salazar Slytherin."

All four founders nodded to the time travellers.

"Albus spoke for them. "It is a pleasure to meet the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself."

"Forgive me, but I have to wonder, besides reuniting Irrisa and Harry, why are you here?" Salazar asked the travelers.

Albus sighed. "There is a prophecy that concerns both Irrisa, Harry, and you."

"Us?"

"Well, not specifically. I'll tell you the prophecy. 'The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and they will have the power the dark lord knows not… and one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while one survives…the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'"

"That is only the first half." Remus commented, gravely.

Albus continued, "'Those born shall leave to learn ancient magic once thought lost. Through sorrows untold and hardships unnumbered they will push through the darkness and the end shall come.'"

Silence fell as Albus finished the prophecy.

Salazar's brow furrowed. "I believe we need to sit down and ponder it all."

"Salazar is correct. Would you all care to join us in the great hall for lunch?"

"We would love to." Lily, on behalf of all of them, accepted their invitation.

Merlin led the way to the great hall. Once they were all seated they began to discuss the prophecy.

"What have you figured out so far?" Rowena, ever the bookworm, asked.

"We figured out that it concerns both Harry and Irrisa." Albus said, deciding to be the one to explain everything.

"How did you find that out?" Helga asked.

Remus answered this part. "Both Lily and her ex-husband James defied one man who we believe has turned into the dark lord of the prophecy. Also, both Harry and Irrisa were born on July 31st; the end of the seventh month."

"Ok, what about the second part?"

"They specifically say others so one would be Irrisa as she was sent away and indecently will be learning your magic which in our time is considered as "ancient magic" that was lost years ago. The second one then, has to be Harry. It has been several years and now Harry is also back here. The rest is vague at best." Dumbledore finished.

All the founders thought about what they had been told.

Salazar then spoke, "This means that the boy, Harry was it?, will have to stay here and learn magic as well."

Lily's eyes widened in understanding. "You can't expect me to give up my children! Especially not now that I finally have them together again!" Lily was starting to shake.

"Don't worry Ms. Po-Evans. Now that you have broken the sixteen year seal on the time travel portal you can come to visit anytime." Godric reasoned.

"He's right Lily." Sirius added, "You can always visit."

Lily sighed. She turned to look at Harry. "Harry, I have something important to ask you."

"Yes mommy?"

"Would you like to stay here with your sister?"

"You mean we can stay here!" Harry asked, excitedly.

Lily's eyes were now covered by her hair.

"What's wrong mommy?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if you stay here mommy can't stay with you. I have to go back home."

Harry became sad. "So if I stay you have to leave?" Lily nodded. "Would you be able to visit?"

"Yes but I wouldn't be able to stay long."

Harry thought for a couple of minutes before he decided. "I want to stay with Irrisa but only if you visit whenever you can."

"Please mom." Irrisa pleaded, though she hesitated before she said mom.

Lily started to cry but not because Harry wanted to stay but because Irrisa called her mom.

Lily grabbed Irrisa into another hug. "Oh Irrisa! Please don't hesitate to call me mom. It means a lot to me that you call me that already, even after all I did. Harry, of course you can stay. Irrisa, please look after your brother, he's younger than you."

Harry cheered then joined in the hug. Lily just cried harder, hugging her two children close.

Albus then put Lily's fears that she hadn't voiced, to rest. "Remus, Sirius, as members of the Order of the Phoenix I have a task for you. Your task is to protect Lily's children as they are the ones the prophecy speaks of. Do you accept this task?"

Remus and Sirius were shocked for a few seconds before they looked at each other, grinned, then answered in unison.

"We accept."

"Wonderful. I leave Irrisa and Harry in yours, Merlin's, and the Founder's care." Albus' eyes were twinkling now.

Lily sighed in relief before she thought of something and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong Lily?" Albus asked.

"You had to assign this mission to Sirius, didn't you?"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?"

"You're going to corrupt my children!"

"Corrupt them? How so?" Merlin asked, intrigued.

"Sirius is a prankster. He was part of a group of pranksters that caused mayhem in school."

"Hey! Remus was part of the group too."

"Yes, but I trust Remus not to corrupt my children."

"I'm shocked you have no faith in me." Sirius pouted.

"I've made my point." Said Lily looking pointedly at Sirius who was pouting.

Merlin chuckled. "It's a little too late for Sirius to corrupt Irrisa."

"Call me Lily please and what do you mean?"

Salazar shook his head and decided he would be the one that broke it to Lily. "Irrisa is already a prankster at heart."

Sirius broke out in a huge grin. "See? I don't have to corrupt her!"

Lily just groaned louder. Everyone laughed.

"Now Lily, when we return we have to keep that Harry and Irrisa are the chosen ones a secret."

"Of course."

"We better return soon. We don't want to be missed."

"I have two things I would like to ask you, Lily, before you go. Prior to you arriving here Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar accepted Irrisa on as their apprentice. Now that you are here I would like to formally ask you for your permission to allow Irrisa to be their apprentice. I would also like to extend this invitation to Harry as well in light of recent events."

Lily was gob-smacked.

Merlin continued. "The second thing is that we, as in myself and the Founders, as you call them, we think that Irrisa may be a mage. I would like your permission to test her and see. This is also extended to Harry. If either, or both, of them have the potential to become a mage I would like to ask your permission to take them on as my apprentices."

If Lily was gob-smacked before she was nothing compared to now. "It is an honor for you to take my daughter and son on as apprentices. You have my permission to test both Harry and Irrisa and if either of them have the potential to be a mage they may, of course, be allowed to become your apprentice."

"Thank you. Would you like me to test them now? Or wait until another time?"

"Now please so that they can get as much training in as possible."

"Follow me please."

Merlin gestured for everyone to follow him out of the great hall. Merlin then led them to a chamber that, in Albus' time, was lost.

"This is the rituals room. Now Harry, please come and stand in front of me."

Harry turned to get confirmation from his mother. After she nodded her head he went and stood in front of Merlin. Merlin then placed two fingers onto Harry's forehead and started to chant something under his breath. After several minutes Harry started to glow a pale blue colour. Merlin then removed his fingers from Harry's forehead.

"I'm sorry but you do not have the ability to become a mage, however you are a sorcerer. That is the third most powerful type of witch/wizard. The second is an Elemental who will glow white and the First is, of course, a mage. If you train hard you could become an elemental. I'm looking forward to see how things go."

Harry then went to stand beside his mother while Irrisa walked to stand in front of Merlin. Merlin again placed two fingers on Irrisa's forehead and started to chant under his breath. After a few minutes she started to glow a brilliant gold. Merlin smiled as he removed his fingers from Irrisa's forehead.

"What does that mean?" Irrisa asked Merlin.

"It means," Merlin smiled. "That you do indeed have the power to become a mage." Everyone's eyes widened.

"So I can be your apprentice?" Irrisa asked Merlin, hopeful.

Merlin nodded. "COOL!" Irrisa yelled out.

Albus cut in, "This is indeed wonderful but myself and Lily must be returning home. First though, we must swear an oath not to reveal what we have learned to day to anyone."

Lily, Remus, and Sirius all spoke at the same time. "I Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin do swear on our magic not to tell anyone what has been revealed today."

"I Albus Dumbledore do swear on my magic not to tell anyone what has been revealed today."

"So mote it be." Merlin finished the oath.

"We must go now. Lily, say goodbye."

Lily said goodbye to Remus and Sirius, telling them to take care of her children. She then thanked the founders and Merlin for looking after Irrisa for 4 years. She then went and hugged Harry and Irrisa telling them to be good and that she would visit as soon as she could. She then went to stand beside her grandfather.

"Oh, one more thing. This is a communication ball." He held up a small glass ball. "This will allow us to communicate across time. I have one as well. I will be checking in a couple of days at an Order meeting so please make sure to answer it away from anyone so the Order can't figure out where you are and who the chosen ones are. You can use it to call us anytime."

He handed the glass ball to Remus and called open the portal. Just as the portal was closing Lily groaned. "Oh no. I forgot to tell Sirius that even though Irrisa is already a prankster not to corrupt Harry."

Everyone in the founders time was laughing as the portal closed.

A/N: Yay! Finally done. On to the next revision!


	9. Returning to Problems

A/N: Yay got to revise up to chapter 9 today! :)

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Returning to Problems

A flash of light signaled the return of Lily and Albus to their proper time. After they got their bearings, Albus led Lily to the kitchen to get them a strong cup of tea. Once they were sitting down with a cup of tea in their hands they started to discuss what they were going to do.

"What are we going to do now, grandfather?"

"We plan for the protection of your children and the prophecy."

"How can we do anymore than we already have?"

"We can gather as much information as possible. We can also try to keep everything under control here as much as possible until Harry and Irrisa are trained enough to return." Just as he finished talking his Order of the Phoenix medallion started to glow.

Albus frowned. "Hold on one moment while I answer this Lily."

Albus pressed a button in the middle of the medallion and Severus Snape's voice filled the room. "Headmaster, we have a slight problem on our hands."

"What is the problem Severus?"

"Your suspicions were correct. Tom Riddle has indeed put himself out there as the next dark lord. He is taking to call himself Lord Voldemort. I have found this out because he has approached me to join his service. This is because in the past my family (he spat this part) has always joined the dark lord. I have accepted myself into his service. This is an opportune chance to spy on the dark lord and redeem my family name at the same time."

"I commend you for doing thins but do you understand what would happen to you if you were caught?"

"I do."

"Very well."

"I would also like to inform you that the dark lord is looking for a child that fits into some sort of prophecy concerning himself."

Albus sighed. "So he has already found out about the prophecy."

"You know what he is talking about then, I presume?"

"Indeed. I will explain it at the Order meeting I plan to call for later tonight. Make sure to be there."

"I will."

Albus cancelled out his medallion and set the dial around the edge for that night at 6:00pm in the Hogwarts great hall.

Albus then turned to Lily. "Lily, I would like for you to be present at tonight's meeting. I know you haven't attended since your divorce with James but it is imperative that you attend tonight."

"I understand grandfather. I have to get over it sometime. Better sooner than later."

Albus and Lily then conversed about trivial things until it was time to go to Hogwarts for the meeting.

At 6:00pm they flooed over to Hogwarts. They arrived in the great hall to see that all the other order members had arrived and were conversing between themselves. When Albus and Lily entered the hall fell silent. Lily could feel James' eyes on her as she sat down between Severus Snape and Alastor Moody.

Once Albus was in his seat he addressed the Order. "Welcome, friends and Order members. I have some grave news to share tonight. With the help of Severus I can confirm the rumors of a new dark lord. Some of the teachers may remember a Tom Riddle. I am sad to announce that he has turned to the dark and became the dark lord."

Several teachers gasped and everyone started talking at once.

Albus held up his hand and the hall went quiet again. "Quiet please. Now Severus has decided to become a spy in Lord Voldemorts ranks…"

"I though the dark lord was Tom Riddle?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Tom is now calling himself Lord Voldemort." Everyone now understood. "Now, there is a prophecy that foretells of an individual who will be able to vanquish Lord Voldemort.

"The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and they will have the power the dark lord knows not… and one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while one survives…the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Albus trailed off. Lily and himself had decided to keep the second part of the prophecy a secret. After everyone got over their shock they all started asking questions at once.

"What do we do?"

"How can we find the chosen one?"

"Does the dark lord know the prophecy?"

Albus again held up his hand for silence. "We need to prepare to defend our world. We need to let every witch/wizard know of the threat of a dark lord while preventing a mass panic."

"We understand that, it goes without saying, but shouldn't we spend some of our time trying to find the one that the prophecy foretells?" Alastor asked.

James noticed that Albus hesitated with answering the question. He voiced his thoughts to the Order. "You hesitate to answer the question, headmaster."

Dumbledore turned and silently conversed with Lily before confirming what James had figured out.

"Myself and Lily have already found the one the prophecy speaks of."

"Who is it?" James asked.

""We will not divulge that information at this time. It is imperative that the chosen one be trained enough before they are forced to be revealed."

James was getting angry. "So you plan to make us fight a war you know that we can not win not matter how hard we try? How do we know that the chosen one will even get the proper training?"

"I have already taken care of that matter. As you all may have noticed, Remus and Sirius are not here with us today. I have them placed on a mission to protect the chosen one as well as oversee their training."

"WHAT!" James exploded. "How could you give those irresponsible people such an important task!"

"They are fully capable of completing this mission. I have arranged to contact them during this meeting to update me on their mission as well as inform them of the information we have gathered." Albus brought out the little glass sphere and put it in the middle of the table.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black."

The globe started glowing and several seconds later a projection appeared above their heads. Remus and Sirius both nodded to Albus.

Evening Headmaster. How may we help you?" Remus asked, politely.

"How is the mission going?"

"Very well. The training is slow at the moment but it is picking up."

"Good, good. I have some information for you. Tom Riddle is indeed the dark lord. He is calling himself Lord Voldemort and is currently still recruiting followers. Severus Snape has volunteered himself to be a spy in Lord Voldemort's ranks."

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "I may not like you, Snape, but I respect what you are doing for the Order. Try to be careful. We need any information you are able to gather."

"Is the mutt caring? I'm touched." Snape sneered but he nodded his head. "I will try to get us much information as I can to relay back."

Sirius nodded. Remus cut in. "We must return. We have been away for too long. We will contact you within the week if you have not contacted us before then."

The projection then disappeared and James was about to explode. "They are not qualified for this mission! I am a qualified level two Auror! They quite the Auror forces years ago!"

"They are qualified enough for this mission."

James was so angry that he got up and left the great hall. He didn't return. Albus then dismissed the Order. Soon only Lily and Albus were left.

Lily turned to Albus. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."


End file.
